Unfullfilled Wishes
by Isis and Ra
Summary: SBHP slash! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Harry Potter, in all this 18-year-old glory, dressed only in red flannel boxers, stormed downstairs.  
  
"Good morning to you too!" Sirius, damn near thirty-eight, teased, handing his godson and roommate a mug of coffee.  
  
Harry mumbled a response, but not awake enough to make an actual sentence as he added sugar.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked as Harry gulped down the mixture of coffee.  
  
"Sod off," he repeated, "You used all my shampoo."  
  
"Really?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, "We'll have to go shopping, then, now won't we?"  
  
"With what?" Harry took another sipped, "You haven't a pay check."  
  
"Ah, but Moony does," Sirius grinned.  
  
Harry gulped the rest of his coffee and set it down next to Sirius, his knuckles brushing against Sirius' upper arm.  
  
The man involunteerily shuddered and shook the forming thoughts from his head.  
  
"What time are you leaving?"  
  
"Me? why should I leave?" Sirius whined, gulping his own sugary coffee.  
  
"'Cause I'm out of shampoo!" Harry pouted.  
  
Sirius swore, standing up and tackling him, tickling the younger boy.  
  
Harry giggled as Sirius thought he was acting fatherly.  
  
Harry leaned forward, giggling as his lips brushed Sirius' shoulder.  
  
Sirius jumped and stood up, "So, get dressed and we'll get your shampoo."  
  
"But I'm sme-inky," Harry stayed sprawled across the floor.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, stretching.  
  
"I couldn't decide whether to say 'smelly' or 'stinky' so it came out sme- inky."  
  
Sirius chuckled, "We'll air you out on my motorcycle-"  
  
"-Can I drive?" Harry leapt up.  
  
"No," Sirius smiled, "Remy'd kill me."  
  
"Let's drive then," Harry said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'm staying home!"  
  
"Fine then," Sirius picked up the motorcycle keys, knowing Harry'd never miss a chance to ride the motorcycle.  
  
"You don't care I smell bad?" Harry asked, incrediculusly.  
  
"Nah, I've smelt worse- I'm a dog, remember?"  
  
"Ah, yes, dogs smell asses, don't they?" Harry teased.  
  
"You aren't dressed."  
  
"Why should I dirty up more clothes?"  
  
Sirius had no saucey comeback, and nodded, "Come on, kiddo."  
  
Harry followed him, cursing the door shut so no one could break in using 'Alohomora' or any other spell to unlock it and threw his leg over the bitch seat behind Sirius, wrapping his arms around the older man- this was why Harry loved these rides, but he'd always wanted to feel Sirius behind him, his, Sirius', smooth stomach pressed against Harry's back, both leaned slightly forward, the wind conversing through their hair, brushing past his cheek.  
  
Sirius would lean close to Harry's ear whispering, "Faster, love," and Harry would obey.  
  
But that would never happen- Sirius thought of himself to be Harry's father figure.  
  
Harry didn't need a father figure- that's what Remus was for, always chiding him for low potion grades, detentions, wandering the corridors at night- but that was no more. He'd graduated Hogwarts, Hermione the valedictorian- he and Malfoy .1 point away from her, but they were friends since they joined forces to vanquish Voldemort in their sixth year.  
  
Harry squeezed Sirius' middle as the wind brushed past his bare legs.  
  
What he needed now was a lover- sure Ron was okay, but he'd fallen for a girl, Draco was an awesome lover, but he'd gotten a job at the ministry; workers weren't allowed to have...'intimate relationships'...between each other.  
  
They did have one last fling in the elevator, but it was too risky.  
  
He and Sirius were now on the driveway to Remus' house.  
  
Remus was now a full time astrologer.  
  
"MOOONY!" Sirius barged in, seeing his best friend drop the girl he cradled.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at the heap on the floor, "Are you okay?" he helped the blushing Hermione onto her feet.  
  
"Fine, my pride's a bit bruised," she rubbed the back of her head, "My head, too," she hit Sirius' shoulder playfully, "I think I've lost a few brain cells..."  
  
"Wow, now you're jut a super-genius!" Sirius said sarcasticly, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Meanie," she pouted, kissing Harry on the cheek, "You okay?"  
  
"Smelly," Harry grinned.  
  
"As always," she replied, "Nice outfit."  
  
"what have I done to deserve this...er...honor?" Remus smiled.  
  
"Sirius used all my shampoo," Harry pouted, taking a seat on the counter.  
  
"Ah, I see," Remus tilted his head, "and this involves me how?"  
  
"Not anymore!" Sirius appeared, holding up baby shampoo.  
  
"That's mine!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"C'mon!" Sirius grabbed Harry's hand, putting him on the back of the motorcycle and waved, "Thanks!"  
  
They zoomed away.  
  
Hermione shook her head as Lupin wrapped his arms around her waist, "Shall we continue?"  
  
She smiled shyly, "Must you ask?" she lifted her head as he kissed her neck.  
  
Harry, now dressed in only a towel, came down the stairs to the smell of pizza, "Papa Johns or Pizza Hut?" he asked.  
  
"It's not delivery-"  
  
"I highly doubt it's Digorno- I know what a great cook you are. You've blown up the kitchen quite a few times..."  
  
Sirius grinned, "I'm hurt. Don't you have work?" he turned around and saw Harry 'dressed', "Not one for clothes, eh?"  
  
"Never," Harry grinned, turning towards the glass door and let the towel drop giving Sirius a good look at his butt, well toned from Quidditch as he opened the door to the backyard and plucked off a clean pair of boxers.  
  
"Do that again and I'll let you be shipped off for indecent exposure," Sirius teased.  
  
"Bet you liked that though," his green eyes examined Sirius' body.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius' eyebrows furrowed as a feeling of nudity swept over himself, feeling himself being undressed by Harry's eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Siri, couldn't help myself," Harry turned red, pulling on black khakis, the spring breeze teasing his neck, "I gotta leave soon."  
  
"Really?" Sirius muttered, "It's still pretty early in the day..."  
  
"Yeah..." Harry shrugged, buttoning up his white silk shirt, tucking them into his pants, "Can you do this?" he flung the tie around his neck.  
  
"I always do," Sirius rolled his eyes, "What'd you do in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ron tied it for me."  
  
Sirius sighed, "You're helpless."  
  
"Not true," Harry pulled on his black cloak, "I'll be home around eight," he headed inside and threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fire, "Department of Mysteries."  
  
And he was gone, leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts.  
  
Harry was his godson- he'd never think of him, Sirius, as anything else.  
  
Plus, He was old enough to be his father...that didn't stop Moony and Hermione...so much for Sirius being the bad influence....  
  



End file.
